memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
DS9 regisseurs
Regisseurs van Star Trek: Deep Space Nine afleveringen. * Corey Allen ** "Captive Pursuit" • "The Circle" • "Paradise" • "The Maquis, Deel II" * Rene Auberjonois ** "Prophet Motive" • "Family Business" • "Hippocratic Oath" • "Indiscretion" • "The Quickening" • "Let He Who Is Without Sin..." • "Ferengi Love Songs" • "Waltz" • "Strange Bedfellows" * Gabrielle Beaumont ** "In Purgatory's Shadow" * Cliff Bole ** "Dramatis Personae" • "Cardassians" • "The Collaborator" • "Equilibrium" • "''Defiant''" • "Explorers" • "Facets" * Reza Badiyi ** "Civil Defense" • "Past Tense, Deel I" • "Life Support" • "Visionary" • "Paradise Lost" * Avery Brooks ** "Tribunal" • "The Abandoned" • "Fascination" • "Improbable Cause" • "Rejoined" • "Body Parts" • "Ties of Blood and Water" • "Far Beyond the Stars" • "The Dogs of War" * LeVar Burton ** "The Sword of Kahless" • "Bar Association" • "Rules of Engagement" • "To the Death" • "Things Past" • "Soldiers of the Empire" • "Behind the Lines" • "Resurrection" • "The Emperor's New Cloak" * David Carson ** "Emissary" • "Dax" • "Move Along Home" • "The Alternate" * Chip Chalmers ** "The Magnificent Ferengi" • "Take Me Out to the Holosuite" * James L. Conway ** "Duet" • "Necessary Evil" • "The Way of the Warrior" • "Little Green Men" • "Shattered Mirror" • "For the Cause" • "Apocalypse Rising" * Michael Dorn ** "In the Cards" • "Inquisition" • "When It Rains..." * Tony Dow ** "Field of Fire" * Allan Eastman ** "Honor Among Thieves" * Siddig El Fadil ** "Business as Usual" • "Profit and Lace" * Jonathan Frakes ** "The Search, Deel II" • "Meridian" • "Past Tense, Deel II" * Kim Friedman ** "The Wire" • "Crossover" • "The Jem'Hadar" • "The Search, Deel I" • "The Ship" • "...Nor the Battle to the Strong" • "Blaze of Glory" * Winrich Kolbe ** "Vortex" • "The Homecoming" • "The Siege" • "Armageddon Game" • "Through the Looking Glass" • "Our Man Bashir" • "The Sound of Her Voice" * John Kretchmer ** "A Simple Investigation" • "Covenant" * Allan Kroeker ** "The Assignment" • "The Ascent" • "Children of Time" • "Call to Arms" • "A Time to Stand" • "Sacrifice of Angels" • "One Little Ship" • "His Way" • "Time's Orphan" • "Tears of the Prophets" • "Shadows and Symbols" • "Once More Unto the Breach" • "What You Leave Behind" * Les Landau ** "Progress" • "Invasive Procedures" • "Whispers" • "Crossfire" • "Broken Link" • "Image in the Sand" • "Afterimage" * Robert Legato ** "If Wishes Were Horses" * David Livingston ** "The Nagus" • "The Storyteller" • "In the Hands of the Prophets" • "Rules of Acquisition" • "Rivals" • "Playing God" • "The Maquis, Deel I" • "Crossover" • "The Die Is Cast" • "The Visitor" • "Homefront" • "Sons of Mogh" • "The Muse" • "Doctor Bashir, I Presume?" • "You Are Cordially Invited..." • "Change of Heart" • "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges" * Victor Lobl ** "For the Uniform" • "Who Mourns for Morn?" • "In the Pale Moonlight" • "Prodigal Daughter" * Paul Lynch ** "A Man Alone" • "Babel" • "Q-Less" • "The Passenger" • "Battle Lines" * Steve Posey ** "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River" • "Chimera" • "Penumbra" • "Extreme Measures" * Andrew Robinson ** "Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places" * Robert Scheerer ** "Shadowplay" * Alexander Singer ** "Second Sight" • "Heart of Stone" • "Distant Voices" • "The Adversary" • "Starship Down" • "Hard Time" * Jesús Salvador Treviño ** "The Begotten" • "Sons and Daughters" • "The Reckoning" * Mike Vejar ** "The Darkness and the Light" • "Empok Nor" • "Rocks and Shoals" • "Valiant" • "Badda-Bing, Badda-Bang" • "The Changing Face of Evil" • "Tacking Into the Wind" * Jonathan West ** "Shakaar" • "Return to Grace" • "Trials and Tribble-ations" • "Rapture" • "Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night" • "Chrysalis" * Robert Wiemer ** "Profit and Loss" * Anson Williams ** "Statistical Probabilities" • "It's Only a Paper Moon" Zie ook * TOS regisseurs * TAS regisseurs * Star Trek Films regisseurs * TNG regisseurs * VOY regisseurs * ENT regisseurs * Regisserende castleden en:DS9 directors DS9 regisseurs